White Queen
by aCeCookie
Summary: Sol and Lunite rule a Kingdom. They are a hotspot for all kinds of Pokemon, but they also have difficulties. This is the record of their adventures in the Pokémon world. Chapter 1ased of a RolePlay by me and my friend. Rated T for violence.


A True Kingdom

A/N - Before you start wondering what this is, this is about a RolePlay my friend and I did once. The RolePlay was about two Leafeon, who ruled a Kingdom. It still goes on now, and I'll upload what I've got when it's long enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter Start -<p>

A build up to the main events in this chapter.

Chapter Middle -

The main events in this chapter, usually the most exciting bit of this chapter. Could also be the longest.

Chapter End -

The reaction or follow-up to the main events in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The above is what I will be using as the format for this story. This will be in every chapter, for my convenience.<p>

* * *

><p>Sol was a completely black Leafeon with amber eyes. She ruled the Eeveeon Kingdom (But there were other Non-Eeveeon Pokémon in the Kingdom) in the world of Pokémon. She wore a half black, half white Rose pendant on her neck. She was three years, and four months. Which is about twenty human years to us. But this story will have no humans in. Sol had a mate called Lunite. He was a completely white Leafeon with blue eyes and bigger leaves. They ruled the kingdom together, forever in sync. They had managed to nickname each other Moonflake and Stardust. Sol was Moonflake, Lunite was Stardust. But this isn't part of the story at hand. You want to hear the story, don't you?<p>

Well, it started on a very cliché term. It was a sunny day, so Sol had decided to go for a stroll. She left her quarters, told the Royal Guards, which were Gallade, where she was going, and decided to walk around the Kingdom. She had gotten to the Market District when Lunite comes in to the story. He had saw her and ran up to her, walking by her. Sol turned her head to him and smiled. "How are you today?" She asked.  
>Lunite turned to her. "I'm good, thank you." He smiled. "What about you, my queen?" He chuckled.<br>"I'm fine." She replied. She stepped towards three servants. An Umbreon padded forward and said, "My queen, we have three intruders."  
>Lunite turned to the Umbreon. "Are they loners? Or are they from another Kingdom?"<br>"Two from another Kingdom, and one Loner." The Umbreon replied.  
>"But just three? They could be scouts... We need more information." Lunite thought.<br>Sol padded towards the Umbreon, who blushed and said, "My queen, these intruders are two Jolteon and a Flareon."  
>"Why are they not part of our Kingdom them? Wait...Sol! Get back to the castle, now!" Lunite said.<br>Sol looked at Lunite, head tilted. "Why?" She asked.  
>"I'll tell you on the way." Lunite said.<p>

* * *

><p>So, that was Page 1 of our RolePlay, in story form! I won't show you the roleplay, I don't want to spoil the story for you!<p>

What could the intruders want? Only time will tell.

These are the Roleplay forms for Sol and Lunite in this RolePlay:

Name: Sol  
>Pokemon type: Leafeon<br>Lv: X  
>Servent or other: I'm the queen.<br>Loner or Kingdom?: Kingdom.  
>Looks: Black ears, muzzle, chest, paws, underbelly, tail and amber eyes.<br>History: Her mother died of birth and her father died when she was 2 years old. She is 3 years and 4 months now.  
>Theme Song: Love you like a Love song ~ Selena Gomez<br>Other: She wears a half white, half black rose on a necklace along with a golden heart locket with pictured of her and her family.

(Sol belongs to my friend)

Name: Lunite  
>Pokemon type: Leafeon<br>Lv: X  
>Servent or other: Is the king :3<br>Loner or Kingdom?: Kingdom  
>Looks: White ears, muzzle, chest, paws, underbelly, tail and blue eyes :3<br>History: He was abandoned from his clan because of his coloring. He was found by Sol and taken in. One day, during the Royal Ball, he announced his love for her.  
>Theme song: Grenade, Bruno Mars<br>Other: His leaves are bigger than normal.

(Lunite belongs to me)


End file.
